


Working It Out

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and Becky work out together a lot...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Working It Out

\- Charlotte and Becky Lynch love working out together  
\- It was Charlotte who first suggested it  
\- Way back before they were really together  
\- Now though  
\- Now they love it  
\- It gives them far more time to spend together  
\- They can support one another through the workout too  
\- Charlotte likes to show off with her push-ups  
\- Becky shows off when they have yoga classes together  
\- Both women know how important it is to keep it together  
\- To stay strong  
\- Even when they both have to have long wrestling matches  
\- Sometimes even up against one another  
\- The daily work-outs and exercise together helps


End file.
